Jessie Dingle
Not to be confused with Bert Dingle's wife Jessie Dingle. Jessica "Jessie" Dingle (née Grant, previously Fletcher and Chapman) is the mother of Billy Fletcher and Ellis Chapman. She has been married three times; once widowed, once divorced and is currently estranged from her third husband, Marlon Dingle. Biography Backstory Jessie married Evan Fletcher and together they had a son named Billy. However, Evan died suddenly devastating Jessie who rushed into marrying another man, Al Chapman, with whom she had her second child, a son named Ellis but Jessie never got over her first husband and kept his ashes by her bedside for many years. Jessie eventually divorced her second husband on bad terms and sometime later, Billy ended up in prison for GBH, although Jessie was convinced he was innocent. At some point, Jessie became the headteacher of Connelton Primary School. 2017-2018: Arrival in Emmerdale and relationship with Marlon Dingle Rhona Goskirk was supposed to meet with Jessie in November 2017 to discuss the redundancy of her son's teaching assistant, Chris Greenway. Rhona was left fuming about Leo's step-father Paddy Kirk missing the meeting, so Paddy went with Leo's father Marlon Dingle to meet with Jessie at The Woolpack without Rhona's knowledge. Rhona stormed in covered in manure, thinking Paddy was on a date instead of helping at the Vets Surgery, and ended up flinging manure all over Paddy and Jessie. Rhona was mortified to discover Jessie was the headteacher, but during another meeting at the school the next day, Jessie offered to put that behind them. In December 2017, the school nativity is moved to the village hall due to a broken boiler. Money raised from ticket sales and refreshments go to Leo's replacement teaching assistant. The following month, she organised a skills-based auction with Rhona Goskirk to further the donations. In March, Jessie secured funding from the council to keep Leo's TA. Soon after, she moved into the newly finished Mill Cottage flat, wanting to spend more time in the village. After a few awkward encounters and mishaps, Jessie finally agreed to go on a date with Marlon Dingle in July 2018. She saw photos of his exes in his home and used that as an excuse to leave, but later told him that she can't move on from her late first husband. Jessie managed to get a job at Hotten Academy, and Marlon was sad to see her leave Connelton Primary. At her leaving party, Jessie found herself becoming increasingly jealous as Marlon was spending a lot of time with her co-worker Daphne. When Daphne questioned Marlon's marital status, Jessie finds herself telling Daphne that he is taken, causing Daphne to rage at Marlon. Jessie comes clean to Marlon about what she told Daphne and why, and the pair are soon kissing. However, Daphne comes back the next day, having overheard Marlon's daughter April Windsor tell Daphne's daughter Matilda that Marlon is single. Jessie catches Daphne kissing Marlon in The Woolpack kitchen and Marlon tells Jessie how Daphne lunged at him so Jessie storms over to Daphne and warns her against trying it on with Marlon. When Daphne tries to scare Jessie by reminding her that she is her superior, Jessie hits back by telling her that she only got it by sleeping with half the nominators. Jessie and Marlon then decide to give their relationship a shot. 2018-2019: Reuniting with her sons and wedding In September 2018, Jessie is delighted when her son Ellis arrives in the village and he admits that he's decided not to go back to university to do his PGCE. Marlon is then disappointed to learn Jessie wants to take things slowly now that Ellis has moved into Tall Trees Cottage with Marlon. Ellis also warns Jessie that Marlon will find out her secret, that her other son, Billy Fletcher is in prison for GBH. Ellis gets upset when Jessie keeps insisting Billy is innocent after she goes to visit him. Marlon walks in on them arguing and Ellis angrily tells him that Jessie was in jail this morning visiting her "psycho" son. Jessie states she didn't want Marlon to find out like this and walks out. Things are awkward between Jessie and Marlon and she and Ellis continue to argue as he is upset she can't see Billy for who he is and is convinced she favours Billy before him. Jessie assures Ellis she's always loved him and Billy the same but Ellis doesn't believe her. Later, Jessie apologises to Ellis and the mother and son agree to cut each other some slack. In November 2018, Jessie worries when she receives a phonecall disclosing Billy lies in hospital after getting into a fight with another inmate. However, Ellis has no sympathy for his brother although Jessie fears this may scupper Billy's chances of parole. Jessie continues to defend Billy as she returns from prison much to Ellis' disgust. Later, Jessie breaks down and opens up to Marlon that her and Ellis have had words again and that Billy won't be released before Christmas now. On 26th November 2018, April convinces Marlon to start putting up the Christmas lights. 's ashes]]However, Jessie is horrified when she comes home and Marlon has spelt out "I love you" with the lights on the wall. Marlon is heartbroken that he's made a mistake but Jessie confesses that she never really got over her first husband after his death and that he's done nothing wrong. She also reveals that she's kept his ashes by her bedside since he died but decides it's time to move on. She and Marlon scatter the ashes together and she finally reveals she loves him. In December 2018, Jessie wants to show Marlon how much she loves him and starts making plans. She asks Marlon's daughter April for permission to marry Marlon and is delighted when she says yes. After doing some research, Jessie discovers you can't have a surprise legal wedding but agrees to a surprise non-legal wedding. April declares this will be the best Christmas ever. Jessie enlists friend Lydia Hart to help with the wedding they find the perfect wedding venue - a barn at Wishing Well Cottage. On Christmas Day, Marlon is fooled going to the barn, believing the wedding to be for his cousin Sam but is shocked to arrive to see Jessie in a wedding dress and faints. After he regains consciousness, Jessie and Marlon married in a non-legal ceremony with Jessie's aunt Bonnie acting as registrar. They get teary-eyed as they say their vows and exchange rings. Everyone cheers as they are pronounced husband and wife. After Ellis makes a speech, Billy appears the wedding much to Jessie's delight. Jessie suggests she and Billy could move into Tall Trees Cottage with Marlon now. Marlon is unsure about Billy moving in but agrees. Jessie tells Ellis she wants to try to make things work as a family so Ellis agrees to give it a try but asks Jessie and Marlon not to let Billy mess things up for them. On 7th January 2019, Jessie and Marlon finally legally marry with Harriet Finch performing the ceremony. In early 2019 the newly formed family struggles as Billy and Ellis can't seem to set aside their differences and continues to fight and argue. Marlon gets fed up of being stuck in the endless loop of Billy and Ellis at each other's throats but can't see it ending as Jessie's sons will always come ahead of him and April. Jessie realises that her her sons are starting to come between her and Marlon and tells Billy and Ellis that things have to change, so she's setting them free to live their own lives and make their own mistakes. In March 2019, Marlon and Jessie go on a honeymoon to Belfast after Marlon revealed the place due to there being a Titanic museum there. Jessie is touched that he has remembered her favourite film. However, their plans are ruined when Marlon's best friend Paddy and Kerry Wyatt hijacks the trip, both having things to attend to in the city. Kerry opens up to Jessie about her daughter, Amy who she's meeting in Belfast and attempting to convince to return to Emmerdale with her. While Jessie and Marlon are busy helping their friends they end up missing the most of their trip together. In late April 2019, Jessie is worried when she realises Billy has fallen in with one of his old accomplices Max Garrick and he starts making threats towards their family. When Ellis is stabbed during a night out Jessie is certain Max is behind it although she can see Billy's hiding something. Jessie orders Billy to tell the police about Max but Billy refuses as it could make things worse. In June, Jessie receives a call informing her Marlon has been hurt and demands to know which one of Billy's friends has done this to her husband. She is left stunned when Ellis admits it was him, believing him to be an intruder due to him developing PTSD after the stabbing. He also revealed he'd received a text from Max and Jessie can't believe Billy is involved with Max again although Billy insists he's handling it. Unbeknownst to Jessie, Billy started working with the police to set Max up, but Max and his gang found out and planned revenge. On 25th June 2019, Jessie and Marlon arrived home and came face-to-face with Max who had broken in. Max orders Marlon, Jessie and April to sit down. Marlon and April do but a defiant Jessie would rather stand. Max instructs Jessie to call Billy home. When Jessie refuses, Max pulls out a gun so Jessie does as he says. Billy doesn't answer the phone so an audibly terrified Jessie leaves him a voicemail. Jessie begs Max to let Marlon and April go so Max demands £40,000 to leave. Jessie explains they don't have that kind of money. She goes to call Billy again but instead she calls 999. When Max realises the police have been called, he is infuriated and raises the gun, pointing it at Jessie. Max instructs Marlon and Jessie to close all the curtains and lock the doors. Whilst Marlon locks the front door, Billy, who has received Jessie's message, sneaks in via the back door. He lets April out and reveals his presence to Max. A struggle ensues but Max accidentally shoots Jessie who is later taken away to hospital. She luckily recovered but Marlon blamed Billy for Jessie's injuries. Billy finally explains to Jessie that everything that's happened all comes back to what he did to a man named Riley many years ago which was what landed him in prison. He explains that Riley was the reason his best friend, Ben, died and when he saw Riley, he couldn't control himself. Jessie can't believe it but soon decides to forgive her son as she recalls how the last time she saw her father, they argued and she doesn't want her son to have those regrets. However, this causes some tension in her relationship with Marlon who isn't as forgiving. 2019: Marital problems and departure In August 2019, Jessie faces turmoil after the revelation that one the teachers at her school, Maya Stepney, had been grooming underage student Jacob Gallagher and entered a sexual relationship with him. Jessie's role as headmistress was thus questioned due to her not having noticed what was going on. Jessie heads off for her meeting with the governors' board. Jessie is intensely questioned over her involvement in Maya's breach of safeguarding at the school and her personal problems. They believe she was negligent in her role due to issues taking place at home. When Jessie returns she reveals she has been suspended with immediate effect. Upset with her suspension and everybody talking behind her back, Jessie gets drunk and has a go at everybody in the pub. The following day, at April's birthday part, Jessie is shocked when her ex-husband and Ellis' father, Al Chapman turns up at their house. His arrival makes things difficult for Marlon and Jessie as Ellis starts to warm up to him and Marlon is worried Jessie will fall for him again. In late August, Jessie, convinced she won't get reinstated as headteacher of Hotten Academy, informs Marlon that she's resigned from her job, wanting to have some control for herself and not go around waiting for the inevitable. Marlon, however, is furious that she did this without consulting him and worries for their finances. In September 2019, the rift between Jessie and Marlon grows wider and wider and Al starts to get into her head. He reveals he has a job for her as a headteacher in a school in Dubai. She is reluctant but decides to do the interview and is thrilled when it goes well. However, Marlon finds out and is less happy, upset that she didn't talk to him and questions how she could even consider it. Jessie reveals she got the job but turned it down, despite this, things grow increasingly worse with the couple. Following a fight between Jessie and Marlon, Jessie sleeps with Al after he flatters her but she instantly regrets it. She admits her infidelity to Marlon who is crushed. She insists he's the one she loves and wants to be with but he decides they are over and takes off his ring. When he won't change his hind, Jessie decides to leave the village for the job in Dubai. After a tearful goodbye of both Marlon and April, she drives out of the village with tears streaming down her face. Personality Jessie has been shown to be quite humorous but also has a serious side having been through her first husband's death and divorce with her second. Hobbies and interests Jessie loves singing, even lending her voice to Bob Hope and Brenda Walker's ill-fated wedding. She's a committed Christian, regularly attending church. She has also shown an interest in wrestling. Relationships Rhona Goskirk Marlon Dingle Careers Jessie has always had a passion for teaching, having headteacher roles in at least two schools. Employment history Role in the community She is passionate about teaching and serving the children and families of the community. She helped Leo Goskirk's family a lot when his teaching assistant was dropped. She also offered her support and help when student Amelia Spencer went missing in June 2018. She has also showed concerned for Arthur Thomas, Kyle Winchester and Cathy and Heath Hope. Residences Background Information *Jessie was confirmed as a regular character after her first appearance in November 2017. Quotes "He's a credit to you both. Jessie Grant." - first line, to Paddy Kirk and Marlon Dingle. ---- "No. But I'll have to be." - last line, to Billy Fletcher when he asks if she's ready. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2017 debuts Category:Teachers Category:Residents of Flat 2, Mill Cottage Category:Residents of Hotten Category:Residents of Tall Trees Cottage Category:2019 marriages Category:Dingle family Category:Grant family Category:Guests of The Grange B&B Category:2019 departures